


Junpei's Chip Container Incident

by emo_elvis18



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_elvis18/pseuds/emo_elvis18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. The tin that Junpei got his hand caught in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junpei's Chip Container Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titling things. Just a goofy short scene to get back into the swing of writing.

"Hey, Minako," Junpei whispered, gesturing to the kitchen with his head, his hands behind his back. He walked backwards into the kitchen without waiting for her response. Curious, Minako set her laptop down on the coffee table and walked over.  


Glancing around with narrowed eyes, Junpei took his hands out from behind his back. "I got my hand caught in a chip container," he hissed and raised his right hand. It was almost fully jammed into a cylindrical container.  


"Ah," Minako’s shoulders slumped back, "I'd ask why but-"  


"Yeah that's not important." He smiled and cocked his head, "So, help me?"  


She made a small noise of distress, pursing her lips. "F-fine... I'm not really sure what to do. You can't pull it out?"  
He sighed. "If I could, would we even be in this situation?"  


"Guess not." She placed her hand on her chin in thought. "What's it made of? Maybe we could cut it a bit so it's easier to pry off."  


"It's metal on the inside," he held it up to his face for closer inspection, "so scissors won't work, probably."  


"Hm, I don't want to try sawing it off just yet either." The two stood in silence for about half a minute. "Let me see," she stepped forward, taking the chip container in her hands. With a focused look on her face, she tried to dent it with her two thumbs, pressing down hard.  


"Hey, hey! Don't make it tighter," he tried to pull the contained back but she tugged it forward.  


"If we dent it enough it might be easier to cut."  


"Then here, lemme do it," he said as she released his ensnared hand. Using the other, Junpei attempted to press a large dent in the cylinder, just below his trapped hand. "Yeah, it's no good. This thing's pretty solid."  


Minako walked further into the kitchen, opening a cabinet to pull out the knife block.  


"I thought you said you didn't want to try that," Junpei subconsciously stepped back a bit as she selected one of the smaller knives.  


"Yeah but we gotta get that off quick before the others get back right?"  


He was still a bit hesitant to let her take a knife to the container, but weighing the possibility of losing a finger or two against dealing with Yukari’s icy judgmental stare, or facing one of Mitsuru's infamous "executions"...  


Junpei set his chip container bound hand on the counter. Wiggling his fingers, he said, measuring out with his other hand. "My hand's right about here."  
Minako nodded, "Ok, just hold it steady."  


The front door opened and shut. "Shit shit shit," Junpei hissed under his breath. The two stood frozen in place.  


Fuuka entered the kitchen, noting her two friends staring intently at the counter. "Hello Minako-chan, Junpei-kun. What are you two doing?"  


They turned looking guilty from the counter, Minako holding the knife and Junpei holding his trapped hand.  


"Oh no!" Fuuka gasped, "How did this ha-"  


"It doesn't matter," The two responded before she could finish asking.  


"Any ideas on how we can get me outta this?" Junpei asked, side-eyeing the knife.  


"Um," she frowned, "maybe using soap and water, you could slip your hand out easier?"  


"Oh!" Junpei and Minako jumped up. "That's a really great idea!" Minako raised her fists, one still holding the knife, excitedly.  


She returned the knife to the block and reached for the bit bottle of dish soap from the cabinet.  


"Wait!" Junpei raised his hands, stopping her before she could stick the container under the sink.  


"What?"  


"There's still chips in here," he rattled the container.  


Neither Minako nor Fuuka had any words for this.  


"Are you serious? The others will be home any minute now," Minako grimaced. "This is the best option we've got, unless," she glanced at the cabinet again.  


Sighing, he offered up his hand. Fuuka hung back while the two worked on lubricating his hand in the cylinder. After a few minutes, Minako turned the faucet off.  


"Alright, let’s try prying it out now. Here, Junpei, stand still."  


Junpei dug his feet into the ground, holding the container out. Minako grabbed it from the opening, leaning back to put as much strength as possible into the maneuver. With a quick tug, her hands slipped, sending her elbow flying directly back into Fuuka's nose.  


"Eek!" Fuuka yelped, grabbing her nose with both hands. Blood started to trickle through gaps in her fingers.  


"Ohhh shoot! I'm so sorry Fuuka!" Minako ran over to the other end of the counter to grab a wad of tissues.  


"It's ok," she mumbled as she got cleaned up a bit.  


"Well I guess that didn't work," Minako sighed roughly.  


Junpei took a towel to the cylinder. "Man, now my hand is in here with all these soggy chips." He grumbled. "You alright, Fuuka?"  


She nodded, her head tilted back to ebb the flow. The door opened and shut once again. All three stood, frozen with wide eyes.  


Yukari walked in, setting her archery gear on the table as she entered to grab a snack. She paused when she saw her three friends standing around dumbly. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"  


Junpei awkwardly held up the container.  


"Oh my god, why would-"  


Minako held up a single hand. "That's not what's important here, Yukari."  


Fuuka spoke up, "Um, do you have any ideas on how to help Junpei-kun?"  


"Oh- Fuuka, how did-"  


Fuuka waved her hands in front of her, "Oh don't worry! But we really need to get Junpei-kun's hand out of there." She glanced at Junpei before turning to the trashcan to remove the wadded bits of tissue from her now no longer bleeding nose. A bruise had already begun to form across the bridge.  


Yukari crossed her arms. "Why don't you just cut it?"  


"You think we haven't thought of that?"  


"Well," she smirked, "Think you can learn to fight shadows with just one hand?"  


"Aughhh Yuka-tan! Not helping!"  


The front door- well, you get the point.  


In walked Akihiko, setting his almost empty water bottle on the table. "What are you all doing in here?" He asked, voice a bit raspy from just working out.  


Junpei hung his head, holding up his cylinder encased hand. Minako made a show-casing gesture next to him to further emphasize the point.  


Quirking an eyebrow, Akihiko opened his mouth before being pre-emptively cut off.  


"I wouldn't even bother, senpai," Yukari sighed.  


The five of them stood in silence for a long moment. "Oh!" Minako perked up, startling the others. "Here," she took the container in her hand.  


She tried to push the container further up his arm before Junpei jumped back, "Hey! What the hell!"  


"Maybe if you could move your hand more, it'd be easier to maneuver the can off?"  


"Yeah,” he said slowly, “let's try and avoid ideas that end with me getting my entire arm stuck," he guarded the can against his chest.  


"Let me see," Akihiko stepped in. He took the container in one hand and the rest of Junpei's arm in the other, attempting to pull the two apart roughly.  


"Ow ow! Stop! Tearing my arm off isn't gonna work either!"  


"Dammit Junpei, how did you even get your arm stuck in there in the first place?!" Yukari balled her fists up at her sides.  


"I was tryin' to get the chips!" Junpei growled, throwing his head back in frustration.  


"That's not what I meant! I mean, HOW were you able to fit your hand in there in the first place?! HOW could it possibly be this difficult to get it back out?!"  


"Scissors-" Minako gestured to the cabinet.  


"We already said that wasn't gonna work!" Tensions in the room grew as they all fell silent.  


"Ok, here's what we're gonna do." Minako scrunched her eyebrows in determination. "One of us helps Junpei stay steady while the rest of us pull the container off. Junpei, you do whatever you have to do to squeeze all your fingers together in there so you're hand doesn't get mangled. Alright?"  


They all looked a bit dubious. Reluctantly, Yukari stepped forward. "Ok, I'll help pull."  


"Ok, Fuuka, you too. Akihiko-senpai can hold him back?" Minako glanced at the others.  


"Alright," Akihiko nodded, moving around to Junpei's back.  


"Um, I'm not very strong but I'll try my best!" Fuuka hesitantly agreed.  


"Ok, let's do this!" They all got into position. "On the count of three. One!"  


"Two!" The others called out in unison. From the other side of the first floor, the front door opened.  


"Three!" The two sides pulled. With a decisive pop, Junpei's hand came free, sending the both sides falling backwards.  


"What is-" Mitsuru entered the kitchen just before being knocked off her feet by a falling Akihiko and Junpei. "Oof!"  


Minako held up the chip can in triumph.


End file.
